Under The Changing Sky
by Sunny0Sunday
Summary: Human's heart is not something that easy to read. But she's willing to learn, and he like to teach her, just for his sheer curiosity what will it looks like to be. Apparently change of heart is not something that he predict. And to be influenced beside giving influence is not something that on the terms of conditions either. TakaOC.


Disclaimer: Gintama is not mine. Never. Nu-uh.

* * *

A/N: So, basically, this is my first fanfic using OC. I just could not find a suitable pair for Takasugi since he's quite complicated. I don't want his character to be OOC, but i can not guarantee that he will be 100 % IC.

The setting is in 3Z class, so it's a high school fanfic.

But in this story i portray his characteristic as the like when he was still the Joui 4, so he's not a 'cracked-up, messed up villain' because it will be too much to handle. I consider it as the most suitable for this story since it will be lighter this way. I don't want to much angst or emo in it.

As for the OC, i tried to make it as 'normal' as possible, but it quite tricky for the character in Gintama has their own depth and character curve (just what exactly 'character curve' is?!). I hope it's not a mary-sue, i want her to be special, special enough to be paired with Takasugi but not in mary sue way.

And the last, since English is not my language, please tolerate that this story has grammar or spelling error. It's not beta-ed.

So, without further ado. Enjoy

* * *

Takasugi was a man who stood on two boats. He was considered as delinquent on Gintama High since he was always engaged on a fight, at least once a week. He didn't ask for the reputation, though. But he didn't mind it either. He enjoy crushing bones and punching faces, she can tell. The glint in his eyes, the 'dance' she could almost see in every moves when he fought.

Yes, he definitely enjoy every moment of it. His dull green eyes were shining like a neon light. But it was not the only aspect that made Takasugi held a remarkable impression on Sakuragi's mind.

It was beyond that.

It was because he knew.

The solemn look in his eyes, the calculating glint every time he frowned although rarely, and the smile, the creepy smile that graced his lips once and a while he kicked the crap out of another delinquents. Sakuragi fully realized that he knew, not only what step to dodge an upcoming strike or every places, fatal enough to land a fist, but also how to scare them, made them remember not to come after him again.

It was more than a game for him. It's a test to know how, when, and what's the most effective way to drop a huge impact on his opponent. A sheer delight to just destroy everything, but it's also a mind game how to know your opponent –their weakness-, not to win over a fight, but to shut them up entirely.

It was ironic and impressive for a girl like Sakuragi when she saw him fight for the first time that afternoon. She didn't like the idea of violence over things, moreover people. However, the look in his eyes told her that he hold the knowledge no one knew… was too hard to resist.

He was bleeding everywhere and it was an ugly sight for Sakuragi to look at, but the way he moved was mesmerizing.

He was dangerous. And Sakuragi glad that she was far enough from his battlefield.

* * *

He hated this school. Once. And he had a valid reason for that. Except his class mates, everybody was plain boring and hypocrite. They detested him and his classmates, looked down on them like they were the biggest disgrace on the earth, yet they kept them anyway.

3Z was not the best class in the world. It was the worst.

They have stalkers, otaku, psychotic, sadist…. psychotic and sadist, and every stereotype of school's lowest society in it. Murmurs, gossips, rumors, names –the unpleasant ones- were often been said about the class, however they never had guts to spit it out in front the members. Among them, the A class was the most hostile party towards the Z's. Their bitter and never been sweet attitude towards each other was another long story. But as long as Takasugi could remember, 'z' was the farthest alphabet, the last letter on the line, yet it became the first when it come to protect Gintama High from the thugs from another school.

But like it stated before.

Takasugi hated this school. Once.

Once he grew to understand about how people's mind worked, he became less and less angrier towards Gintama High than before. It didn't meant that he no longer held grudge to the school. On the contrary, in his opinion, this place was pathetic. The students were pathetic, the education system which encouraged their student to be the slaves of the current curriculum was pathetic, the teachers who praised their student solely based on the mark were pathetic.

So, on a pathetic after school and on a pathetic dojo, was the first time he saw her.

"Pardon, me, miss. But I think I misheard something."

"Err… I think you didn't hear it wrong. I really want to-"

"SENPAAAAI!"

Yamazaki screamed, earning a shout from Hijikata, another shout from Kondo, and a flying _boken_ from Sougo. Takasugi sight. It was probably the usual event happened, but Yamazaki always tent to make it like a huge meteor had hit Katsura's precious pet. Better got up before he shrieked again like a banshee.

From the corner of his eyes, Takasugi caught a glimps of grey. A slender figure with rather long straight hair that would put Ginpachi on jealousy was facing Yamazaki. As he approached the duo, he saw grey, again, albeit the lighter ones, this time on the little intruder's eyes. She blinked and he sensed that she felt a little bit surprised by Yamazaki's yelling .

Seeing her attire, which was again with some shades of grey, Takasugi mused. _Just how many grey did this girl have? Fifty?_

"Alright, Yamazaki, what's up this time?" he muttered yet his eyes already landed on their guest.

"This girl, Takasugi-kun, wants to be a member of our dojo."

Sougo raised his eyebrows. "As a manager? Sorry, we don't need one." He stated to the point.

The girl le out a nervous chuckle. "I came here to apply as the member of kendo club, by means as a student to practice here. But I could not find an application to enroll," the girl explained smoothly, although Takasugi noticed she sweat a bit. Surrounded by boys in this club alone must be quite made her uncomfortable. Moreover, nobody seemed to knew her either, vice versa. Hearing her explanation, the chatters from the males erupted.

"At last! A girl! And she quite like an innocent one, too. Thank God!"

"Hey, Suzuki. Please don't make us look like a desperate cherry boy in here."

"Ah… girls are troublesome."

"Shut up! Who are you anyway? Shikamaru?"

Ignoring debates around him, Takasugi took a closer observation. "What's your name?"

"Sakuragi. Sakuragi Hiraga…" came a soft reply.

"Ojou-san, I think the basketball club is more suit you than kendo." Katsura crossed his arms and give her all knowing look.

"Not a parody again, Zura!"

"Zura janai, Hanamichi da!"

"What class are you? Never seen you before," again, Takasugi ignored the chatters from those idiots behind him. If he didn't, with a threatening growing anger along with the patience running thin, he would definitely threw a grenade towards them.

"Two…" she calmly answer.

"Two what?"

She blink, as if questioning whether it was important or not, then another short reply, "A."

That caught Sougo's attention, followed by his fellow club members. The noise inside the dojo stop abruptly.

The sandy haired boy smirked menacingly, then tilted his head, "Well, what do you know. Kaguya hime wants to greet us, earthling, here. What an honor, " An obvious mockery dripped from Sougo's mouth which triggered another males around them to change expression. The said girl frowned.

"Is there something wrong about me coming here?" she asked, more to her curiosity than her annoyance. But she was ignored by the pack of males in the dojo.

"Sougo, no need to be rude in front of a girl," Kondo gave a disapproving look albeit he concealed it with a childish pout.

"This maybe absurd but I could not be more agree to Sougo."

"Really, Hijikata-san? Then why don't you die already?"

"Go find a smarter remarks on the afterlife , Sougo."

As his patience running thin, Takasugi kicked someone's shin behind him. Someone whose face he didn't see since he did it randomly. Apparently it was Kondo's because he could recognize his agonizing whine.

"Follow me, little girl."

The girl, Sakuragi, looked at him with confusion before following him to the front door of the dojo. Takasugi casually leaned on the door frame while eying the girl in front of him.

Sakuragi? What a masculine and unusual name for a girl. Her parents must have been expecting a boy when she was born.

"Tell me, senpai. Is there something wrong with me?" she asked him plain and simple when they were away from the club members.

"You must have sensed their hostility, didn't you?"

The girl nodded, more nervous than before but she covered it by blinking several times instead of biting her lips. Smart moves. Little did she knew that the guy in front of him hate when the girls bite their lips. Or nails. Or anything. Girls don't bite. They punch.

"You must be new here to asked me the question, moreover, to come to this place."

The girl's eyes widen a little, "How do you know I'm new? I'm just transferred to this school three days ago. I used to learn martial arts but apparently I couldn't find the club here, so I think kendo is fine."

Takasugi shook his head. Eyes lazily lingered on her bangs. A nice and neat bangs cut fairly above her eyes. Ah, Ginpachi definitely would be jealous of her hair.

"First, it doesn't need to be Einstein to conclude why our club's members upset when A's students gave a visit. Second, you just can't jump around from one martial art to another just because you think it's 'fine'."

Sakuragi gave him an incredulous look, then scratched the side of her head. Confusion and annoyance, more than before palpable in her eyes. She looked exactly like an anime character who got hit from an unknown object that thrown from an open window. Those big grey eyes… looked like a foolish toddler.

Takasugi smirked. "I never knew that an A's student could be so stupid," his tone was almost innocent, but his facial expression showed a sinister calmness. The combination instantly gave a cold wind to Sakuragi's little frame. She became stiff at the moment, not because she was afraid. It was more like someone pierced a toothpick on her at that moment.

"Senpai," she looked at him in the eyes, "I guess the A's and the kendo club are quite not fond of each other, aren't they?"

"Not only the kendo club."Takasugi threw a glance inside the dojo, "But the entire 3Z class. They gave us middle finger and snots, we gave them hell. So I think it's only natural for the kendo club to refused you since the club is only consist of my classmates. For them, we're just brainless gorillas who love to destroy everything."

Sakuragi opened her mouth, then closed them again. Apparently she wanted to control her emotion, but she gave a straight look to Takasugi, as if she let him read her while she was thinking.

Is she really an A?

"You said 'them', not 'you'," she let out a small smile, the smile that made Takasugi realized how big those eyes were. Just where did he see eyes like that before? Ah, yes. On Kagura's little doll before she crushed it. This girl's eyes were similar to that, but hers were warm. Funny though that grey could be a warm color.

"So I guess a test won't hurt."

Takasugi's brows raised a little. He crossed his arms over his chest as if it would give him a better look to the girl that currently standing, like she wanted to give him a bow. He could see an imaginary twitch, maybe she wanted to give him a polite bow to convinced him. Or maybe not.

"And I don't think gorilla is bad."

"Hm-hmm?"

"Because they are strong. Strong enough to protect their family with their own hands."

She smiled so slightly. The statement was simple, almost cliché, but it was not everyday Takasugi heard on the school. He notice the girl. She stated it like a matter of fact, without a hint of a lie, as if it was her own opinion. Of course, it was. But… he could tell that it was not the matter at all. She was so honest, as if she didn't mind to be one of them, the gorillas. As if she saw one quality that gorilla had but she didn't.

The strength. She needed it, not in the way a psychotic bastard like Kamui wanted to be, but in a more sincere way. Like she was looking for a strength, any strength to held herself together. But for what?

An eerie laugh slipped from Takasugi's lips. Low, like it came from a long tunnel from the abyss. It was the kind of laugh that could scare little kid so that they would refuse go to the bathroom. No, it was a laugh from a maniac who love to torture one's soul. Or is it the laugh that simply came from the man who love to fight without even care he was bleeding inside out? Sakuragi could not fathom, but she felt no threatening sign from the sound, it was scary, but it was okay. Her mind told her that it was not directed to her. If everything went astray she would latter blame her instinct.

"Yes, indeed," the laugh had gone, replace by a calculating look on Takasugi's face. "But I like to see you try… next time," he emphasized the 'next' word then added, "after you become a real 2A student, only if their idiocy not get into you."

That was the last words from Takasugi she heard that day. He left her on the door frame to register what he had said without even care whether she felt disappointed or not. To be frankly, Takasugi didn't like the idea that she was an A class student.

Yes, the girl was not like ones on the same grade as him. But she was from another school, so it was only natural for her to have a different point of view. Who knew what happened on the next month, or years?

Yet, the thing is that Takasugi could not ignore her eyes, her tone, her face, when she said about gorilla…

Takasugi leaned on the wooden wall, watching his friend practice in a rhythmical move with his mind drifted slightly to the conversation earlier.

Ah, screw it.

Like hell he cared.

* * *

A/N: Fiuf... that was close.

(What was 'close' anyway?)

So here the first chapter. I hope their interaction not to bizzard and stiff. I hope they get along well.(eh? is it omiai?)

As for the A and Z class clash, it just for the beginning. So it's not the main conflict here.

anyway, tell me what you think?

push the review button, guys :)

#wink


End file.
